Anything for Love
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: Years ago, Percy and Annabeth broke up. Now, he's married to a woman who can't have kids; and what he wants most in the world is a child. When Annabeth comes crashing back into his life-literally-she may get more than she bargained for. [Previously titled "Tell Me If There's Anything I Can Do"]
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A/N This story is under major construction! It will have the same plotline, but a few things will be touched up and changed. I hope you will enjoy this new and improved version of _Tell Me If There's Anything I Can Do!_

(Percy's POV)

When I came home from work, I was greeted by the sounds of sobbing. Dropping my bags, I followed the noise through the hallway and into the living room. Oh, gods. Heidi was crying again.

She'd been doing this so much lately, what with losing the baby and all…the _babies_. It broke my heart to hear her cry as much as she did. She was my wife, my best friend; she was the love of my life and I sat next to her every day as she cried over our unborn children. And what could I do? I couldn't do anything at all. She fell into despair each and every gods forsaken day, and I watched.

We'd lost three together already over the past years, and two weeks ago, she'd found out she was three weeks pregnant. She was petrified, as was I, that another miscarriage would happen.

"Heidi…?" I asked, unsure of whether she would want to speak. She sat there, sobbing on the couch, her fiery red hair sticking to her wet cheeks. "Hide, talk to me." I said, slipping my arms around her waist. She grabbed onto me for dear life. She didn't talk, she just kept sobbing and sobbing and sobbing, ruining my white work shirt.

After a few minutes, she mumbled something like "The baby…I lost it."

I thought that this might happen again. I said nothing, but pulled her onto my lap as stroked her long hair soothingly. Her crying faded to whimpers and sniffles after a long time of silence and regaining her breath.

After a while, she spoke up. "The Nurse, she suggested something."

"What?" I asked her, curiously. She made her way off of my lap and to the other end of the couch, tucking her legs up under her.

She took a deep breath, closing her dark eyes. "She told me to stop trying. To get my tubes tied, or start taking the pill. She told me that if we prevented a child from conception, we wouldn't have to…to deal with the heartbreak anymore." Heidi shook her head sadly. "She said to get a surrogate if we really wanted kids."

I took her hand. "We could always adopt, right?" I said, trying to make her feel better.

"No, Percy. I want the child to be at least _one _of ours." She said, looking up at me. "I just want to know that my child will at least be mine by marriage." I sighed after she said this. She really didn't know what she was asking!

"That would be a lot of trouble," I said. "Plus, would you really _want _me to have kids with another woman?"

"No, I don't want that, but I want a _family_. I want a real family." She said.

"Okay…this might be awkward for me, though," I said, causing her to laugh a little. She sniffled and gave me a sad smile.

She hugged me and whispered,"Thank you, Percy. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too." I told her, kissing her softly. "But who do you want to be the mother? Brittany? She's your best friend, I'm sure she would at least consider it."

"I want you to chose." She smiled as she ran her fingers lightly through my hair. "I'm going to go take a nap. Is that okay? I've had a long day." I nodded and she walked away.

As soon as she turned away, I cringed. "Damn, how am I going to ask to do _this_?"

I shook my head, going for a walk.

-:-

(Annabeth's POV)

I clutched my cell phone and yelled into it. "What the actual _fuck_, Rachel? Now? You want me to drive over to Camp Half Blood and pick up Connor Stoll's child? Get someone else to do it! No, no, I love Connor—Rachel! I have the biggest business appointment of my life in forty minutes! It's my one chance to design a new portion of the Art Museum in—I know you care, Rachel, and I care about Connor, too, but if I don't show then my career as an architect goes down the drain. I'm sorry, Rachel. Please, try Clarisse! Someone else! I am so sorry! I have to go, Rachel, I'm about to cross the street. Yeah, I owe you big time. I love you too, Rach."

I shut my eyes angrily, groaning in annoyance. Of course she wanted me to do her a favor the day I couldn't! I shook my head. She'd find someone. What was important was that I got to the bus stop and made it to the meeting—a meeting thirty five minutes away, and I had forty to be there.

I paid no attention to the street crossing sign as I clicked the lock button on my phone. Just as I was about to step out onto the street, a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me back roughly. I screamed and dropped my phone, and turned to hit my attacker, when a loud honk came as a car rounded the corner and I stumbled over my own feet. Falling atop the man, I let out an "Oof!" as the wind was knocked out of me as we tumbled to the ground.

I looked up and saw a familiar pair of green eyes. "Percy?" I asked. I scrambled off of him, and helped him to his feet. He laughed and grabbed my cell phone, and handed it back to me.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He said. I hugged him tightly, missing his strong arms.

"What have you been doing, Mr. Big shot? How's the Marine Biology coming?" I asked him as I released my hold on him.

He smiled widely. "It's great! Though the fish pester me sometimes." I laughed and smiled back at him. "And you? How's the architecture going? Hopefully you've done as well as you did on Olympus."

I smiled back at him, tucking a loose strand from my hair behind my ear. "It's fine, actually—I have a meeting in forty minutes to design some new editions onto a few different museums," I told him, proudly. Then it dawned on me. Forty minutes! But I couldn't leave him so soon…Small talk would suffice. "How's Heidi? I haven't seen her in about nine years. She well?"

He shrugged. "She's not. We've just had our fourth miscarriage…it's been pretty rough."

I shot a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Percy." I looked down at the ground. A lot had happened since we'd broken up—and obviously, I'd had no idea what more heartbreak he had been going through.

"It's going to be okay. We're planning to get a surrogate soon. We're ready for kids, and she's accepted that she just can't have them." He said, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I'm very glad for you, then! I'm sure you'll get one in no time. I'm sorry; I have to go, but hey, why don't we go out to lunch tomorrow? I have the day off. You?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Catching up sounds great. What time?"

"Eleven-ish? I'll meet you…" I turned. Panera, right behind us. "Here"

He smiled. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Annabeth."

-:-

(Thalia's POV)

I sat in my apartment; well, Annabeth's apartment, really. I had just graduated college two years ago, and am still trying to get a permanent job. You're probably wondering: Why is Thalia older? Shouldn't she be a huntress? Well, let's just say I 'fell in love'. Love…love…waste of time. Wish I were still a Huntress. I fell in love with a son of Apollo, Brian, but apparently he was with another girl. So, I _wasted_ immortality for nothing. At the moment, I was twenty-four, Annabeth was thirty, and Nico, the sort of cousin of mine who was constantly trying to get in my pants, was twenty eight. Annabeth was kind enough to let me bunk in her living room for the past six years. We're best friends, so it doesn't bother her. I still looked the same, the electric blue eyes; the black hair. She still looked the same, the blonde hair and gray eyes and everything was as it should be. Accept she was technically older now.

Speak of the devil, and she will appear. Annabeth came through the door, throwing her purse on the table. "What do you want for dinner, Thals?" She called out, walking to the kitchen.

I followed her into the small room. Annabeth was smiling; I assumed her meeting went well. "Anything's fine. But tacos would be nice!" I told her, grinning. "So, how was the meeting?"

"Oh, I'll figure out tomorrow how it went. But I think I did well!" She said, opening the junk drawer. "Taco Bell okay? I have to run out anyway, I'll pick you up a _Doritos Loco Taco_ if you'd like."

I nodded. "That's fine! Hey, what do you have to do?"

"First of all, I have to take a shower. After that, I'm going to call Percy and find out where he lives and then go over to his place—he and his wife are going through hard times and I need to ask if I can help them."

"Wait, why do you have to go help them?" I asked her.

"Heidi had a miscarriage," Annabeth said.

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. I nodded, though, and grabbed a bag of chips from the counter. Annabeth laughed. "Hey, no eating those! I'm getting you a taco soon, chill out!" She snatched the bag from me and shooed me off. "Go watch _Supernatural _or something."

I smiled. "Fine by me! Go get your shower, I'll come with you tonight. I kinda miss my little cuz."

-:-

(Heidi's POV)

I sat on the couch, watching _Letters to Juliet_ with Percy beside me. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Percy said, kissing my forehead. He opened the door and there were two women standing there. One, I remembered as Annabeth, Percy's ex-girlfriend and old best friend. The other was Thalia, and the only reason I recognized her was because she was that Goth girl at our wedding who demanded "Better music, like Green Day or something,"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't particularly like Thalia, or Annabeth, seeing as she broke Percy's heart ten years ago. They both hugged Percy and he invited them in. Annabeth came over to me with a sad smile on her face. She held out her hand, which I took, and she gripped it softly, giving me a sad look. "I'm sorry, Heidi. I ran into Percy today and found out. I know we hardly know each other, but I do want to help you and Percy, in any way I can,"

"Thank you, Annabeth." I sighed. Thalia said nothing, but looked at me with pity.

"Hey, we just wanted to stop over and say that if there's anything we can do, please, just let us know." Annabeth said.

"Thank you, but I don't think we can do anything at this point," I said.

But what I didn't know is that these two girls would both play very important roles in my life.

A/N: Hopefully, you enjoyed it. I will be fixing up the rest of the chapters as well!

**I don't own PJO, HoO, Supernatural, Panera, or anything else mentioned in Italics.**

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A/N Enjoy, loves! The new and improved chapter two!

(Annabeth's POV)

I woke up early, lounging around in the morning. When eleven was approaching, I slipped on my black flip flops and looked in the mirror. Casual enough, I decided, and I went to grab my cell phone from the kitchen counter and locked the door behind me.

I called Rachel while I walked to lunch.

_"Hey, babe,"_ she said.

"Hey, Rachel. Question: what do you do when you're going out to lunch with your ex boyfriend?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

She was silent. _"Well, Annabeth, I don't really know!" _She finally said. _"Well, first things first—is this like, an actual date?"_

I shook my head, though I knew she couldn't see. "No."

_"Well then, I say just go and catch up. No need to do anything rash. Unless…you know, things heat up between you two again and you can go home and have some brutal getting back together se—"_

"Rachel! It's Percy!" I cut her off.

She "oh"ed. _"Well in that case, then all I can tell you is try not to fall in love again."_

(Percy's POV)

The whole meal was nice. It was even nicer hearing her beautiful laugh again.

"So, tell me, Percy, how's the marine biology really going? We didn't get to talk much about it yesterday." She said, sipping her water.

I smiled. "It's great! The lab I work at is wonderful. I work with some of the most renowned marine biologists in the state, and I'm actually one's apprentice right now. Things are looking like I'll get a steady job researching soon. Though the down side is the fish in our small aquarium; the fish love embarrassing me, even if the others can't really hear. I actually ended up with a really bad red face once, and some of the men and women have thought I'd broken out into something from some chemical testing with water—they sent me into this whole disinfection cubicle and it was just _so _embarrassing!" I laughed with her. "How did your meeting go?"

She smiled. "I got the email this morning…they've confirmed me to help design new editions at three of the seven museums. It's great, actually, to even be able to do those! I was only expecting to get one, and they even told me that. So it's nice that I'll get a little better known around here. Work's been rough, lately." She admitted, blushing a bit. "I've been laid off twice. This was my chance at getting back in the game."

"Good for you!" I told her, and I meant it, too. I was happy that she was gaining success.

"I'm so glad we've caught up, Percy." Annabeth said. "I missed you. I hope we can…work our way back to being best friends."

"I would too," I told her. "If you'll forgive me."

She blinked. "Percy…"

"No, Annabeth. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have cheated on you like that. I don't care how _wasted _I was that night. It was my fault."

Annabeth shook her head. "No, Percy! You know Travis and Connor spiked those drinks. It's their fault you got so hammered. And while at the time it looked bad to me…It honestly was just a kiss."

I snorted. "A pretty heavy kiss."

She frowned. "You didn't betray me at all, Percy. Nothing really happened. And I know that Katie was _just _as wasted as you. Neither of you meant it; I was the one who hurt us. I left you. And I ignored you and when you finally moved on a year later, I wasn't there for you."

Now, I frowned. "You so were! You came to the wedding and…" I trailed off. She hadn't been there for us. She came, she witnessed the wedding and wished us a good marriage, and then turned away.

Only now did I realize the slump in her shoulders as she turned was from her crying. Her accepting defeat. Accepting that I was married.

She grimaced. "See? Well, I'm really glad you guys have made it work." She mumbled, eyes downcast.

I thanked her. "And you? Any boyfriend?" I asked, curious, and a bit jealous. Jealous at the thought that now that I had her back—even slightly—she might be taken.

Which was outrageous, because I was a married man of almost nine years.

She shrugged, a bit sadly in my opinion. "No. Dated a few boys here, a few losers there, almost got hitched once. But in the end, they just weren't the type of guy I wanted."

I wanted to know more. "And? The type you want is?" I asked, knowing the answer well. Because honestly, she was my biggest what if. Calypso—she _had _been, but once Annabeth left me and didn't come back, suddenly, I _was_ a Calypso, and I understood. And there were a few times where I truly wanted to end my marriage and look for Annabeth. But at the end of the day, I loved Heidi. I had to have loved her to marry her. And I felt like a horrible husband for wanting to leave her when she did nothing to deserve it.

Annabeth stared at me, silent. She knew I knew the answer. "Boys like one I lost." She finally admitted, but I didn't press her further.

She looked at her phone. "Oh! It's already twelve thirty. I have to go, Thalia might be freaking out; I didn't tell her what time I was leaving. It was nice catching up, Percy. Call me if you ever need anything. Especially with…the incident. If I can help in any way, let me know." She said. I promised her and she gave me a hug. "See you later, Percy." She left a ten on the table, enough to cover her meal, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before turning and leaving.

Suddenly, I didn't know if it was good for Annabeth to be back in my life, because the moment her lips left my cheek, my hand flew up and pressed against it, as if to hold her soft kiss there forever.

I was in trouble.

-:-

(Heidi's POV)

Percy was back home nearly after one o'clock. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss, but I frowned. "Where were you?" I asked him.

"With Annabeth," he said.

"With Annabeth? What where you two doing?" I demanded to know.

He held his hands up and grinned. "Whoa, calm down." He said, sarcastically. "We just went out to lunch." Percy said, setting down his wallet.

"'Just went out to lunch'? Well, Mr. Jackson, what did you two _do _during this 'lunch'?" I snapped.

Percy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Well, _Mrs. Jackson_," he bit back, "we _ate lunch_."

I retracted at his remark. "I don't believe you. And I don't like that Annabeth girl. I don't want you talking to her anymore." I said.

Percy practically screeched. "What? Heidi, she's my best friend!"

"Gods, Percy, this is the first time you two have spoken to each other in years. Best friend? Ex best friend. Ex girlfriend. I don't appreciate you frolicking around with her, okay?"

"Calm down, Hide. We just ate lunch, nothing more. Why are you so crabby today?"

"Maybe because my husband didn't tell me where he was, and when he does, he tells me he was with another woman. I don't like cheaters, Percy Jackson, I've been through that before. And that will _never_ happen to me again, got it?"

Percy just walked away, undoing his tie. The nerve of men.

-:-

(Thalia's POV)

I woke up ten minutes before Annabeth walked through the door. When she did, I felt relieved. "Hey, Thals." She smiled at me.

"Someone's happy. How'd your date go with Percy?" I asked her, sitting back and flipping through the TV channels.

"Thalia, it wasn't a date. It was just lunch with a friend! Besides, he's married." She said, sitting down. "You know, you're paying for all these movies you rented."

"I know." I waved my hand, shrugging her off. "Anyway, what did you two talk about on your date?"

"Thalia, it wasn't a…you know what, I don't feel like fighting with you. We just talked about work and what was going on and—"

I cut her off by pretend snoring. "Now, Annabeth, tell me something interesting."

"We talked about our break up," she said.

"Oh, how'd that go?"

She shrugged. "Fine. Came to an understanding of sorts. Hopefully,"

I sighed. "Annabeth, you need to forget about the past."

"But it's hard to forget,"

"I know…and I wish I could forget falling in love with some random boy. But hey, I can't. But we just need to _act _like we do." I said.

"Wow," Annabeth said, "for a minute, you sounded like a daughter of Athena. You used some wise words there, Thals. I guess I should act like I forget. It would be so much easier." She walked away and mumbled "But that seems impossible for me to do."

-:-

(Nico's POV)

"She what?" I asked Percy through Iris Message.

"She told me to stay away from Annabeth!" Percy told me.

I sighed. "That's not good, bro. What's gotten into her?"

"I guess she thinks I'm dating Annabeth or something. Like I'd cheat on my wife," He rolled his eyes, snorting. "For fuck's sake, Nico, I only started talking to her yesterday." Percy said. Just then:

"Percy! Come for dinner!"

"I gotta go, man. Talk to you later," Percy sighed.

"Good luck," with that, I ran my hand through the IM, ending our conversation.

Just then, another person IMed me. "Annabeth?" I asked.

"No, you Corpse Breath, its Thalia!" the picture became clear and I saw none other than Pinecone Face standing there.

"Hey, Thals." I said suavely, running a hand through my hair. She laughed, and I knew that this conversation would end with us—finally—going on a date. "What's up?"

"Well, Annabeth was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with us." Thalia said…blushing? Was Thalia blushing? YES! Thalia was blushing!

"Really, _Annabeth_ wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with you two? Thalia, you're such a bad liar." I said.

"Okay, whatever di Angelo. I guess you don't want to see a movie with me." She said.

"Wait! Thalia, I'd like to see a movie. Which one?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "Priest, X-Men First Class, Thor, Pirates of the Caribbean, or Kung Fu Panda 2. Your choice."

I thought about it for a second. "Kung Fu Panda 2."

She laughed. "Really?"

I nodded. She groaned. "And here I thought we'd be finally going on an adult date."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! The new & improved chapter two!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

A/N Enjoy the new and improved chapter three!

(Percy's POV)

I sat up in bed. It was Sunday, so I had the day off. Thank Zeus for that. I climbed out of bed and got a shower. Heidi must've already gone out with her friends, Hillary and Brittany, and I was thankful for that. I needed a day to relax, what with her acting so strange the prior night.

I made myself breakfast, two slices of toast, which barely passed as breakfast, and ate in silence. Then, after I finished, I grabbed a spray bottle, and a golden drachma from the drawer in the kitchen. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I said. I asked to see Annabeth. The picture showed her sitting on her couch, lazily reading a book. "HEY! HEY WISE GIRL!" I shouted. She turned her head. She saw me and smiled.

She walked over to the Iris Message. "Hey, Percy. What are you doing? I live right down the street from you, you could easily contact me. Why would you IM me and waste a drachma?"

I didn't answer her, instead I said, "Annabeth, meet me at the coffee shop; I need to talk to you."

(Annabeth POV)

Percy arrived at the small coffee shop moments after I did. "What did you need to ask me?" I asked him as we walked together through the café.

"Well, I need you opinion. You see, Heidi's doctor suggested we get a surrogate. What do you think?" Percy asked me, pulling out a chair for me.

I thanked him, and then sat in confusion. "Why are you asking me this? That's your guys' choice, not mine." I said. "I mean, it's definitely an option worth looking into."

"Well, I just wanted to know if it was a good idea." He said.

"Sure, I guess so. But who were you going to ask?" I asked him as he sat, too. A waiter then came over, and we both ordered just a plain cup of coffee.

After the waiter left, I raised an eyebrow at Percy. He smiled shyly. "Well, maybe you?" He finally answered.

I sat there, a million thoughts running through my mind.

"Perce…" I said. "Percy, this is...just so sudden. We just really started talking again, and I don't know if I'm ready—physically—to be a mother." I said. "I'm so sorry, Percy." I said when I saw his expression drop.

"No, no. I get it. I totally do." Percy said, running his hand through his hair. The waiter set two cups down and smiled before leaving us once more.

I grabbed my cup and sipped. The hot liquid was bitter and strong, just as I liked. But Percy, I knew he liked sweetener. Unconsciously, I set my cup down, ripped open two packets from the container to the side of the table, and poured them in before Percy could. I blinked as I began to stir with the small wooden stirrer. "Oh, sorry. I just…remembered." I stopped stirring his drink and offered him mine, but he declined.

Percy chuckled. "No problem. Thank you, I spaced out for a second. I hate bitter coffee."

I nodded. "I know."

It clicked. It all did. I still knew Percy and he still knew me. And he needed me. "You know Percy, let me think about your offer." I said. He beamed.

"Really?"

I grinned right back. "Yeah. I'll think about it tonight. Now, tell me exactly—what on Earth made those fish embarrass you so horribly?"

-:-

(Nico's POV)

"That movie was awesome!" I said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Nico, did you know we were, like, the _only_ twenty some year olds in the theatre?"

"That just makes us more awesome, Thalia." I said.

"Sure it does." She said. She hugged me and smiled a very un-Thalia-like smile.

"Hey, Thalia, I wanted to know…would you…possibly….go on a real date with me?"

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I don't know." She started to walk away, slowly. Then, she turned and said, "Fine. But it better be somewhere good." She then turned and tried to walk all lady-like as she walked away. I was confused; I didn't know why on Earth she was suddenly miss prim and proper as she walked. But what she didn't know is that I _did _notice the little happy dance she did when she thought I wasn't looking.

I did my own little happy dance and reached for my car keys. Then I noticed…they were gone. And _then_ I noticed…my car was being driven away by Thalia. Damn girl and her pick-pocketing! I paled. "Gods damn you, woman. This is why Hades said, '_No, son, don't you dare court the child of my brother!_' Well, I wish I'd listened."

-:-

(Thalia's Point of View)

"Stuh…Stuh…Stupid Thal…Thalia." Nico panted, out of breath. I tossed him the keys.

"Go home, Corpse Breath." He sighed and got in the car. "You idiot. You could've shadow traveled!" I yelled after him.

I shook my head in amusement as he let out a frustrated groan and threw his head on the steering wheel, eliciting a loud honk. I ignored his farewell and entered the apartment complex, climbing the stairs until I reached my floor. When I entered the apartment, Annabeth was sitting in the middle of the entrance way, purse beside her and jacket on the table next to her.

"Percy asked me to be the surrogate." She mumbled simply. She looked up at me.

"What?" I asked, a bit confused, but mostly shocked.

"Percy asked me to be the mother of his child," said repeated, looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you say yes? Annabeth," I dropped my jacket on the floor and shut the door. "We all know you're still madly in love with Percy Jackson!" I smirked.

"I'm not in love with my best friend!" She shouted.

"Annabeth, that was a joke." I said.

She was silent.

"Oh my gods. You really do love Percy?" I asked.

More silence.

"Annabeth, are you being serious?"

She nodded and got up off of the floor. "I've always loved him. I just didn't want to believe it." She walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

I just stared in disbelief. She was still in love with her best friend. I just jacked Nico's car. Whoa, this was not a normal day.

(Annabeth POV)

I lay in my bed and thought everything over. I was in love with my _married _best friend. He wanted me to be the mother of his child. I said no. And then I said I would think about it. Now, here I was, thinking about it!

It was midnight, but that didn't stop me. I Iris Messaged Percy.

He was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. I whispered "Percy…" I thought he couldn't hear me, but he looked over at the IM.

"What?" he asked, sitting up, noticing the Iris Message.

"I want to do this." I choked out, hoping my voice didn't creak as I spoke.

"Really? You would do this for me? For Heidi?"

"Not for Heidi." I said. "For you. You're my friend, Percy."

Then I swatted my hand through the Iris Message. I thought this over. What had I just done? I agreed to be a mother. A mother of my best friend's child. What did I just get myself into?

A/N I hope you enjoyed this new installation!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4: Telling Heidi Pt 1**

A/N: Enjoy the newly updated chapter four, part one!

(Percy's POV)

Telling Heidi was not exactly the easiest thing to do. She suddenly hated Annabeth, and Annabeth wasn't too fond of Heidi, either. But I knew we had to…after all, it had been two weeks since Annabeth had agreed to be the surrogate.

I walked over to Annabeth's place and knocked on the door. I waited, and knocked again. A very grumpy Thalia answered the door. Her hair was a mess, eyeliner was smudged down her face, and she had a scowl that seemed as if it fit there. Well, not seemed. It did. "Hi, Thalia."

She gave me the world's best bitch face, and I couldn't help but grin. "What the hell Percy, I was asleep!"

I smiled when I saw Annabeth run out behind Thalia and come over to the door. "Hey Percy," she said.

"Hi, Annabeth. Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded. "As I'll ever be,"

Thalia suddenly was awake and smiled. "Can I come? I want to see the look on her face. Please? Please?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Okay, just get dressed. And wipe the makeup off your face."

(Annabeth POV)

I invited Percy in to sit down as Thalia was getting ready. I looked over at Thalia, who was walking away and back at Percy.

"So, how's everything?" I asked him.

"Okay," he smiled. "But I wish you were around more often." I smiled back at him. "Oh, and Thalia." My smile dropped. Really?

"Oh, yeah. She's a lot to handle, though. Life of the party, that girl. Right after Travis and Connor, of course." I said, half sarcastically, and half awkwardly as we both gave half hearted laughs.

I couldn't help but feel a bit of butterflies in my stomach. He could _always _to that to me. Make me nervous, I mean.

"Yeah. Have you heard from Connor lately?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, he left his kid at camp and asked Rachel to call me, but I was busy."

"Oh," and suddenly Percy didn't know what to say.

Thalia came out of the bathroom with combed hair and her eyeliner off her cheek.

I guess it's time to tell Heidi.

(Thalia's POV)

I did as Percy asked, and we were walking down the street shortly. Annabeth looked nervous, to which I said, "Calm down, Annie. It's not like she's going to kill you." Annabeth just glared. "Oh, right." I said. "She hates you!"

Percy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Heidi doesn't _hate_ anybody…"

-:-

"I HATE YOU!" Heidi screamed as she chucked a water bottle at Annabeth, who dodged it, sending it flying into me.

"WHAT?" I asked. "You wanna tussle?" I rolled up my long, black sleeves and said, "'Cause I'll tussle!"

Percy looked at Heidi and all but screamed, "STOP IT!"

The three of us girls dropped whatever they were holding, and looked at Percy.

Heidi sighed. "What, Percy? Do you really want me to accept that Annabeth is going to be the surrogate? Because I don't want that, Percy." She crossed her arms.

I smirked. "You just don't want her to be Percy's Baby Momma," I laughed.

Annabeth glared at me. "Thals. I'm not anybody's "Baby Momma." That sounds like I'm a prostitute or something."

Heidi sneered. "By the way you attract men, I'd think that you were one."

Percy had enough. "Heidi! Quit it! Annabeth is my friend. She doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that! And Thalia, really? Baby Momma? That's a bit immature, don't you think?"

I sighed. "I thought it was funny."

Percy smiled. So there _was _still a bit of immaturity in him, after all.

Heidi shook her head and said, "I don't want her, Percy. Any girl but Annabeth."

Percy looked at Annabeth and me and turned back to Heidi.

"Oh yeah? It's either Annabeth or Thalia. You pick."

Heidi looked between us two girls. "You mean the Goth Punk girl or the little Miss Know It All?"

"Thalia or Annabeth," Percy said, correcting her on our names. We weren't just _any people_. We were his best friends.

"Well, _Thalia _would scare the kid into going right back inside of her." I rolled my eyes.

"So, Annabeth?" Percy asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"Are they my only choices?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Heidi. I don't trust any two girls more."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "Percy!" I whispered fiercely in his ear. "What are you doing?"

"Relax," He whispered back, though in a much calmer voice. "Heidi wouldn't pick you. She doesn't like the music you listen to, the way you look, or even just…well, you."

I grinned. "You're right." I punched him on the shoulder in a friendly way, and we walked back to the two girls, glaring daggers at each other.

"So, who do you chose?" Percy asked, again.

Heidi uncrossed her arms and set them on her hips. "Thalia."

A/N: I didn't fix this one up too much, but I hope you liked it!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5: Telling Heidi Pt 2**

A/N: Enjoy!

(Percy POV)

"Thalia?" I asked.

"_Thalia_?" Annabeth squealed quietly.

"THALIA?" Thalia screeched. She looked around, crazed, and pulled at her shirt. "THALIA?"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Are you three deaf? Yes, Thalia."

"Oh, no, lady. I REFUSE!" Thalia stomped her heavily-booted foot on the ground and crossed her arms.

"She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to," I said.

"But you said either her or that!" Heidi said.

"That? Annabeth is a _person_, with an actual _heart_, unlike you." Thalia said.

Heidi took her hands off her hips. "Fine, Percy. I trusted you to get me a surrogate, but you obviously don't want this as much as I do."

I groaned. "Heidi, calm down. I do want this as much as you! You know that, I love you so much, Hide, and you know there's nothing I want more than for us to have a baby."

Heidi's glare softened. "Really?"

"Really," Annabeth said, backing me up.

Thalia looked between the two of the girls. I did the same.

Heidi's glare sharpened again. "I don't want Annabeth."

(Thalia's POV)

I was so ready to punch the living daylights out of this girl. "Why are you being such a crazy lady? You were actually nice until this whole thing came along! It's not my fault you can't do something as simple as keeping a gods-forsaken baby!" I screamed. "It's not Annabeth's fault either so just _shut up_! She's done nothing wrong to you!"

Percy looked slightly amused, and he was failing miserably at hiding his smirk. I looked over to where Annabeth was standing earlier to see her sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. "Get up, Annie." I said softly.

And she did.

But after she stood, she walked out of the door calmly, closing it with a big _SLAM! _behind her. "Look what you did. She never meant to hurt you." I looked at Percy. "Either of you."

I shut the door behind me and ran after my best friend.

(Heidi's POV)

"Good. She's gone." I said.

Percy looked over at me. "Hide; did you not just see what you did? You made my _best friend _cry and leave!" he yelled.

"You seem to care _oh so much _about her. All I hear now is Annabeth this, Annabeth that! Well guess what Percy Jackson; I never want you to speak to that pathetic excuse for a demigod again! While you're ignoring Annabeth, fix Thalia up for me. I don't want our child to have…is she even human? Never mind that, just fix her."

Percy shook his head. "No. Thalia doesn't need fixing. And I'm not staying away from my best friend."

I crossed my arms. "I thought I could trust you with getting me a surrogate."

"And I did. If I remember correctly, when you weren't acting like a total nut case, you said that I could choose. I chose, and she said yes. It's either Annabeth or nobody."

"Then WHY did you say Thalia?"

"Because you hate her! I knew you wouldn't choose her! But you did. And she doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to. Which she _doesn't_."

I looked down at the floor as Percy walked out of the house.

(Annabeth's POV)

I walked home with Thalia hot on my heels. "Annie!" she'd say. "Come on, talk to me!"

After a long time of hearing that, I finally spoke. "What?" I asked sharply.

"I'm not doing it. Trust me, Annie."

"I don't care, Thalia."

"Why? You should be happy. You can be the Baby Momma now!"

I turned around to face her and stopped walking. All my anger poured out. "I don't really care if you do or not! Heidi chose you! NOT ME!" People slowed down while walking or stared to see what I was screaming about. "Congratulations, Thalia Grace! YOU are the choice, not me! All these years I'd been hoping that by _some _miracle, Percy would even talk to me! And now he is, but that's all ruined! Good luck putting up with Hades and her stupid pathetic husband!" I yelled.

"Whoa. Someone's PMSing." She said.

"What? NO! I'm not!" I yelled. "Christ, Thalia!"

"Dude, PMS, Pissed at Men Syndrome. You're experiencing that right now,"

It's nice to have a best friend that can make you laugh even after you yell at her. Thalia's one of those people. I pulled her into a hug, something she still hates, and mumbled 'thanks'.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am pissed at men. Or, more accurately, pissed at one."

"Annie, we all get pissed at men. Mostly Lady Artemis, but you know. She hates guys." I smiled at her.

"Um, hey." A voice said. We turned to see Percy.

"What do you want?" Thalia snapped. "I'm not gonna be the surrogate."

"I know. I came to ask Annabeth if she still wanted to be it."

"What? Heidi approves of me now?" I asked with much venom in my voice. Percy cringed a bit as I sent him a glare.

"N-no, not exactly. She still hates you." He said.

"Great, now that we've gotten this clear, I'm going home." I said, turning.

"Wait! Please, just hear me out. Annabeth! _Wise Girl_!" He called after me as I walked away. I stopped momentarily when he said _the _nick-name, but kept walking a moment after.

"Sorry, _Seaweed Brain_." I whispered to myself.

(Nico's POV)

I sat in Percy's living room. Thalia sat next to me, gripping my hand, and Percy sat across the room.

"Well?" I asked. "Why are we here?"

Thalia smacked my arm. "Shut it, di Angelo. We already told you the plan. We just…have to make it work without Heidi knowing….at all…until well, you know."

"Ow," I said lamely to myself as I rubbed my arm where Thalia had hit it. I looked over at Percy.

"Heidi's going to kill you." I told him. "And my dad probably won't give you another chance to live; you're already supposed to be dead from fourteen years ago. Kronos should've killed you."

"Thanks, that really helps. But how do we get her to agree? She won't even talk to me." Percy asked.

"Well…maybe we have to, I dunno, ask nicely?" I said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You can be such a girl Nico. Annabeth's suffering Pissed at Men Syndrome—more accurately Pissed at Percy Syndrome—what are you suffering? Lack of Testosterone Syndrome? I mean, man up, Nico."

"So what do we do then? I mean, asking her is the only way she'll agree. If we're lucky." I pointed out. "If we force it on her, then she'll say no."

"We have to trick her." Thalia said. "Make her think Heidi agrees. Then, when the day comes…well, all Hades will break loose but then Heidi can't say no."

Percy smirked. "Thalia, I think you're my favorite cousin."

"Hey!"

A/N: Not much editing again, but hope you enjoyed!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Enjoy!

(Annabeth's POV)

I sat in my living room, next to Thalia, who looked aggravated. Well, more aggravated than usual. "What's wrong, Thalia?" I ask, twirling the spoon in my hand around.

"Nothing," She says, continuing to eat her dinner. I shrug.

"You don't seem like it's nothing," I prod, using the motherly tone that she hates.

She rolled her eyes, just like an annoyed teenager."Hey, Annabeth, what would you say if Heidi said yes to the whole thing?"

I scrunched my nose. "Why? Does she suddenly like me? I'm not a huge fan of hers; no good excuse for a demigod." I mumbled the last part to myself, but Thalia must have heard because she had an amused expression on her face.

"Well?"

"I guess I would. I mean, Percy and Heidi want the kid. Even though it'd be Heidi's after the delivery, they want it, right?" I ask, finishing the last of the now cold tomato soup and shoving the bowl onto the table.

"Well…she said yes," Thalia said.

I looked up.

"What?"

(Thalia's POV)

"What?" Annabeth asked. Either the plan would fail epically, or it would win by a long shot. Gods, let it be the second choice!

I looked over at her. "Yeah, Percy was going to text me any minute so I could show you the message, but the dope must've forgotten."

"Wait, you knew about this before me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he…uh…asked me to be the godmother. You know, godmother's honor." Godmother's honor? What? This isn't girl scouts! We have no code! I felt like slapping myself, but restrained from doing so as Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Luckily for me, she shrugged.

"Right," Annabeth said, shaking her head and dropping it. "So, when does he—"

"Today. At 5:30." I said, pulling my boots on. "What are you waiting for? We scheduled it today, last appointment of the day. It's five now, so better get ready!"

"Wait. Today? Gods, that Seaweed Brain! He gave me no notice whatsoever and then _expects _me to do this for him? Who does that?" She asks, crossing her arms.

I shrug. "Apparently Percy." I throw her flip-flops at her to put on. "Let's go!"

"What an idiot," I hear her mumble under her breath.

(Nico's POV)

"Dude, calm down. They'll be here any minute." I say to Percy.

"I wish they _wouldn_'_t _show up, Nico. This is going to be weird!" Percy says.

"A lot of things are weird. Like my dream last night about Thalia in a pink, poufy wedding dress carrying a goat and singing Mary Had A Little Lamb. But, you know, everything passes." I say.

Percy raises an eyebrow. "A goat? Pink? _Thalia _in pink? You do realize if you tell her about that dream, you'll see your dad soon, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so I'm not going to tell her."

Percy shook it off. "Okay, fair enough, that is freakishly weird. But have you had to freeze your sperm in a cup in the past two weeks and then live through said weeks knowing it would be implanted into your ex girlfriend, who would then _carry your child for ten months_? Nico, that hardly just _passes_."

Nico paled.

Just then, Thalia burst into the waiting room, a panting Annabeth behind her.

"W-where's H-Heidi?" Annabeth asks.

We were silent, but either Annabeth didn't notice or didn't care.

Percy walked over to Annabeth. "You owe me _big time _for this, Percy."

I saw him nod and heard him mumble something, which made Annabeth smile.

"Guys, its 5:35. You're late." Thalia said, pointing to the clock on the wall.

"Well, come one then." Annabeth said. "Can't believe I agreed to doing this,"

"Uh…thanks?" Percy asked as they walked away. All I heard then was a slap and a,

"Just a thanks? Boy, you better pay me back for this."

Thalia and I laughed. We had such great friends.

_Later that day…_

(Annabeth's POV)

"So did it work?" Thalia asked me.

"Ugh, Thals, we won't find out for a while. And that was the single most disturbing thing I've ever done." I said. We sat down on the couch, again. "I mean, I'm glad I know who the father is—well, more than know him, really. But it's just…strange. Knowing that there could be a life growing inside me."

"It's weird. You know, what you're doing for Percy. It's nice of you, I couldn't have done it." Thalia said.

I grinned. "So she does have a heart,"

"Not for long." Thalia said. She smiled. "Just until you get that baby out of you, you little Mommy."

_Mommy. _Such a short word that meant so much.

"Let's not use that word, okay? It's really…disturbing." I said once I'd finally found my voice again.

"Whatever." Thalia muttered, closing her eyes. "I'm taking a nap."

"At eight? You might as well just go to bed," I said, walking to my room. "I'm going to bed, too. Oh, and Thalia," I turned around to see her already feigning sleep. I laughed quietly and turned back towards the hallway and headed to my room.

(Heidi's POV)

"That was terrible! I'm never doing this again." Percy muttered to Nico. "Good thing Heidi's got her surrogate now."

"I've got what?" I asked, not really paying attention. I set down the groceries and smiled at Percy. "Hey, Babe. You said something about me and a surrogate?"

Percy blinked. "I…uh…yeah. I'm gonna pick."

I bit my lip. "You stumble on your words when you're lying. Percy…what did you do?"

Nico shrugged and said, "I, uh, I'm off. Later Perce," and all but sprinted out of the house.

I crossed my arms as Nico shut the door. "Percy Jackson, what on earth did you do?"

"I, uh, sort of asked Annabeth to do it and she said yes and she and I went and got the appointment done today." Percy muttered.

I normally would ask him to repeat what he said. But I caught "Annabeth", "I", and "Appointment done today," and knew.

"Why? Why would you do this to me, Percy?" I yelled at him. "I told you I didn't want her to be the surrogate! And you go behind my back and do it anyways."

"Heidi, I'm so sorry, I was just—"

"Just going to what? Wait until Annabeth would find out if she was pregnant and _then _tell me?"

"Well, actually, yes. We had that in the plan."

"A plan? You had a _plan _to backstab me?"

"It's not backstabbing you!" Percy screamed. "I did this _for _you. So did Annabeth, we didn't do it for us."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want it," I said.

"What?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"I don't want anything to do with that Athena spawn or her child. And neither do you." I said.

Percy glared at me. "No, Heidi. We've already gotten it done, and if it's worked, then I'm _going _to act like this child's father."

"All along you've only wanted to have children with her!" I screamed, storming up the stairs.

"Maybe I did!" Percy yelled back, and my heart shattered.

(Percy's POV)

I picked up the phone and called Annabeth. She had a right to know what had happened, after all. I told her. I told her everything, how I'd lied, how I went behind both her and Heidi's backs, and how I betrayed her again. And I told her everything Heidi said.

"What?" she asked, though she didn't sound mad. She sounded…sad.

"It's true. But I promise Annabeth, I'll try to get Heidi to not hate you or your…our child. And if that doesn't work, I'll still be there for you, Wise Girl."

I heard her sigh over the phone. "Percy, just…just please. Don't abandon me. I did this for you; I need you with me the entire time."

And I will be.

"Thank you, Annabeth. You…you're amazing. You're the best person in the entire world…I want this kid so badly, even if Heidi doesn't! She's had her miscarriages, and I think she _does _want a baby…but I just don't know why she hates you."

Annabeth was smiling, I could tell, from the tone in her voice. "I don't care about her. I'm doing this for you, Percy."

I was so happy that Annabeth was okay with this still. "Wise Girl, you are a saint. I mean, Heidi and I have tried so many times…and each time we've failed. You know the weirdest part?" I asked.

Annabeth questioned me, wanting to know.

"Right before her last miscarriage, she was so distant. Wouldn't let me touch her. We didn't…" I coughed a bit. "We didn't have sex for about two months, and then she claims she's pregnant again. She kept the baby secret from me." I shook my head. "I didn't think she wanted one! But then she was so sad and…Annabeth, just thank you." I hung up the phone before I could blabber any more.

(Annabeth's POV)

I set the phone down with a shaking hand.

It was all processing.

Heidi…not letting Percy near her? Why would she hide their baby from him? He wanted it as much as she did.

And then it clicked.

"_Fuck_."

A/N: Whoohoo! Another one done. Hopefully it was nice.

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Enjoy this updated chapter! I love Johnny Cash, had to keep him in here!

I don't own PJO or Johnny Cash music! Or the album from the movie _Walk the Line_.

_**Special thanks to __**FutureNovelist887 **__for half-inspiring this chapter with making Annabeth and Percy dance to (much newer) music in her story, __Life as Their Kids._

(Percy's POV)

Heidi was still ignoring Annabeth and I. After we had told her Annabeth had found out the appointment had worked, she fumed and ignored us. Now, the only time we spoke was at the dinner table, or when she wanted to chew me out over something or other that honestly didn't matter. In fact, most of my time was spent talking to Annabeth.

Four months into the pregnancy, we spent nearly every day together.

"Percy! I'm going to blow up like a beached whale!" Annabeth said.

"Annie, you look fine. You're not fat! You aren't going to be! It's just the baby!" I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"For a child of Athena, you're lacking some knowledge right now," I grinned.

Annabeth smiled and put a hand on her slightly-swollen belly. "I'm sorry, Percy. I don't know what possessed me to say that. These stupid hormones, they're everywhere," she said.

"What do you want to do today, Annabeth?" I asked. "Heidi kicked me out for the day. I guess I'll hang here for a while."

Annabeth smirked at me. "She kicked you out?" she asked. I nodded. We were silent for a good while, until Annabeth all but jumped up from the couch. "Percy!" she said.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Do you like country music?" she asked me.

"Some…why?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Johnny Cash," she said.

"Johnny Cash?" I asked her.

"Johnny Cash," she confirmed. "Do you like his music?"

"A few songs, why?" She smiled and handed me a small CD. "Walk the Line (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack), Joaquin Phoenix & Reese Witherspoon." I read. I gave her a confused look.

"I don't know! Most women have food cravings during pregnancy…I think I'm craving good music," she smiled.

I looked at her small baby-bump. "Wise Girl, you're not like any other girl I know," I smiled at her.

"I try to be different. But put that in, I have to pee," she said.

"Thanks for sharing," I muttered sarcastically as I opened the CD player.

(Thalia's POV)

I cannot get _any _sleep in this apartment. I was sleeping soundly until I heard, _"Come on, get rhythm, when you get the blues!" _come from the living room. I glanced at my digital clock. _**1:57 pm **_it read. Two in the afternoon? I normally get another hour of sleep…

I grumbled and walked into the living room to see Annabeth and Percy fast dancing together, twirling and singing along with…Johnny Cash? Annabeth is one weird chick. "Don't twirl too much, or you'll throw up on the carpet," I mumbled, walking towards the fridge.

Annabeth stopped singing and dancing and turned to me. "Right," she said.

The next song came on, I Walk the Line and Annabeth turned right back around and started dancing. "Johnny Cash?" I mumbled I saw Annabeth roll her eyes as I walked in and sat on the couch, watching them dance fast. "Who still likes Johnny Cash

After the song ended, Annabeth walked up to the CD player and fast forwarded to a fast June Carter-Cash song. She grinned as she started dancing fast. I laughed as she pulled me up and sung along with the song.

"Why do I have to dance along? And this fast dancing probably isn't good for your Baby, Baby Momma!" I said as she and I danced.

"The baby's fine! It's probably dancing, too!" Annabeth said.

"I doubt that, Annie." Percy said, smiling.

Percy grabbed her hand as they danced faster to the June Carter song. "I swear, it's dancing, feel," she said, placing his hand on her stomach. As strong kick was felt and Annabeth smiled. "See? It likes good music," she smiled.

(Annabeth's POV)

Percy and I both stared at each other. The baby kicked! A quick hug was given, before I pulled him back to dancing.

Thalia sat, impressed. "Wow. Baby Percabeth likes Country," she said with a scrunched nose.

"Percabeth?" Percy asked, twirling me.

"Percabeth. Percy, Annabeth; Percabeth." Thalia said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and danced to the beat. Things were pretty good right now.

-:-

"Annabeth, we've listened to the soundtrack at least three times." Percy said.

"I know," I said, putting my feet up. "But the baby likes it," I said. "Don't you?"

"Annabeth, aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten yet today," Thalia said, sitting in the armchair beside the couch.

"Yeah, I am hungry." I said. "Popcorn?" I asked, getting up. "We can eat popcorn and watch the movie this is from!"

Thalia groaned. "I'll fix the popcorn, sit down, Annabeth. But I'm not watching _Walk the Line_. She headed over to the microwave and pulled a bag of popcorn from the bowl on top of it. She bit her lip. She pointed her finger at the bag of popcorn, and it exploded, spilling crisp pieces of popcorn.

I looked at her. "What did you do?"

"I zapped it!"

I shook my head. Gods, Thalia has some crazy ideas.

(Heidi's POV)

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

"Why?" he asked. "I thought you loved me,"

I sighed. "My husband should be coming home soon. I kicked him out, I got mad at him. But I'm calling him now!" I said.

"Whatever," the man said. "I thought we had something,"

"Emphasis on _had_. I'm married, now." I said, crossing my arms.

"That didn't stop you before," he reminded. "But I'll go, and you'll miss me, and I'll be right back here in a few weeks. Bye, Heidi." He said with a smirk.

"Leave," I pointed towards the door.

Gods. What would happen if Percy found out?

(Percy's POV)

My phone buzzed. I smiled apologetically to Annabeth and picked it up, trying to ignore Joaquin Phoenix's singing from the movie playing in the background. "Hello?" I asked, stepping out of the living room.

"Percy, come home," I heard Heidi say.

"Heidi, I'm in the middle of something," I said.

"Well, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching a movie with Annabeth," I replied.

"Well, I want you to come home! I'm sorry for kicking you out," she muttered.

Annabeth looked over at me. I held up one finger and walked further down the hall.

"Heidi, I'm busy. Something great just happened, and if you don't want to know, then just don't ask. But I'm staying here for a while longer," I said.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. I could also hear some annoyance.

"The baby kicked," I said.

Heidi was silent. Then, she said, "I don't care. Just come home," she pleaded.

"After the movie," I said, snapping my phone shut. Heidi could get so annoying; one minute she'd be screaming at you, the next, she'd be begging for you to come home. Girls are just hard to figure out.

I walked back into the living room and asked Annabeth, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, just some singing." Annabeth said.

"Oh."

"What did Heidi need?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. But she's driving me crazy."

After the movie finished, I kissed Annabeth's forehead, and then her small baby bump.

She giggled, but turned silent soon after. "Percy…" She said as I put on my jacket, heading towards the door.

I turned. "What?" I asked, curious.

She twiddled her fingers nervously. "I've been meaning to tell you something. It's been driving me crazy…For almost the whole pregnancy. See, it's nothing about me, or you, or the baby! But…"

Just then, my phone rang. Heidi. I gave her a sorrowful look. She shook her head.

"Go, go. I'll tell you later."

I nodded, and left her apartment.

A/N: Enjoyed it? I hope so!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8: CheckUps and Name Calling**

A/N: More Johnny Cash. More fluff. More editing. Enjoy!

(Annabeth's POV)

I was at twenty weeks. A week had passed since my little dance session with Percy and the baby. I put the Joaquin Phoenix and Reese Witherspoon CD in the slot in my car, and I drove down the street to Percy's house. Percy was by the sidewalk, waiting, which didn't surprise me. But what did surprise me was that Heidi was there, too.

Percy climbed in to the car on the passenger's side and sat in the front with me. Heidi, grumbling, went in the back.

"What is this garbage playing?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The baby _likes _this music, Heidi."

"Sure he does." Heidi said.

"He? This child could very well be a _she_." I said.

"Well, I'm going to be _his _mother. I know it's a boy!" Heidi said.

"Here it comes," Percy whispered, but neither of us paid any attention to his remarks.

"Well I'm _her _real mother! And I know it's a girl!"

"Calm down. We aren't figuring out today, are we?" Percy asked.

"No," I said. "I want it to be a surprise."

"I don't. I want to prove her wrong!" Heidi said.

"It's Annabeth's choice, Heidi. She's the one carrying the baby, remember?" Thank you Percy.

"Yes I remember. But I _should _have some say, too."

"I guess she's right…" I take back that previous thank you, Percy.

"Ha! Percy said I'm right. Now we're definitely going to find out the gender of this baby. And turn off this trash. I don't want my child associated with...hillbilly music."

I bit my lip. But all my anger exploded. I pulled over on the side of the Highway and screamed, "Get out of my car!"

Heidi looked astonished. "What?"

"Heidi Jackson, get out of my car!" I yelled, unbuckling. I opened the door and walked around to the other side, yanking Heidi's door open.

"You can't make me," she said.

"I said get out of my car," I said between gritted teeth.

"No, I'm this child's real mother. I don't have to listen to you." Heidi said, crossing her arms. Percy sat in the passenger seat, probably praying to the gods.

"What? A bitch like you as _my _child's mother? Never in a million years, Heidi. Now get the _fuck _out of my car!"

Heidi glared at me, but unbuckled her seat belt. "This isn't over, Chase."

"Are you kidding me? It's been over! You have Percy! I am just doing _him _a favor. And you are not this child's mother. Face it, you may have won him, but I have _our _child."

"Too bad I already signed the legal papers saying that after you have the kid, it's mine. Too bad you did, too. To me, that sounds like you lost."

I glared back at her. "Don't make me tell Percy."

She looked up and slammed the door shut after she got out, so Percy couldn't hear. "What the hell, Chase? Tell him what?"

"I know that you faked your miscarriages. Four? I mean, come on, Heidi. Percy even told me once after you said you were "pregnant" that you didn't even let him touch you for two months before that. It sounds to me like you were having an affair." I said. When I saw the look of shock on her face, I said, "I'm a child of Athena. We tend to figure things out rather quickly."

She slapped me across the face. "How dare you call me such filthy names and accuse me of such horrid things."

I did what any sensible woman would do. No, that's not walking away and getting back in the car. No, it's not calling her even worse names than I had before. No; It's slapping her right back. "You hurt me; you're hurting the baby,"

"No; if you do anything to hurt the baby, you hurt me and Percy." She walked around me, to the very end of the road. "You hurt Percy one more time and I'll make sure they don't even allow you to see the demon after it's born."

(Percy's POV)

Please don't slap her…please don't…ouch. That looked like it hurt. Oh! Annabeth, don't!...too late.

I'm sitting here, watching my wife and best friend fight it out.

_Now Percy, why wouldn't you go stop that? _You ask. Well, here's what would happen. Either:

I get slapped

I get slapped by two girls

Annabeth yells at me

Heidi yells at me

They both yell at me

Or, the most likely outcome, the both yell at me and they both slap me.

So, I do what any sensible guy does; watch two girls smack each other and laugh a little. Crap. Annabeth's coming. I think I'll stop laughing now.

She opens her door, buckles up, loosely, and steps on the gas as she drives away. Really, I don't feel bad for Heidi. She had it coming. It sounds horrible, since I'm her husband, but I really think she needs a taste of her own medicine sometimes.

"So, what'd you call her? Idiot, Jerk, Dip-head?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh. Did you call her a—"

"Yep,"

"Oh." Honestly, it was awesome to hear someone say that they called her that. She had been acting like one massive bitch since Annabeth and Thalia offered to help us.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear?"

"No. I was too busy praying that you wouldn't kill her."

"Oh."

And the rest of the ride was silence.

(Annabeth's POV)

Doctor Michelle moved the scanner across my stomach. "Would you like to know the gender?" she asked.

"No, thank you." I said.

"My wife and she actually got into a fight about that today, so no thanks." Percy said at the same time I spoke.

"Your wife? Oh, yes, Annabeth's the surrogate, correct?" I nodded, as did Percy.

"Well, Baby Jackson, we'll call it, is in mint condition. It's a bit big for this stage, but there's nothing to worry about. Baby Jackson will definitely, by the looks of it now, be very healthy when born."

"Thanks," I said, getting up. I pulled my shirt down from my mid-stomach back to normal.

Percy smiled at Michelle and grabbed my purse for me. "Thanks, Perce." I said.

"I will see you in two weeks," Doctor Michelle said.

"See you then," Percy said.

As we got back in the car, I had asked Percy to drive.

"Why?" he asked.

"Perce, please, just drive. I have too much on my mind right now." I said, turning off the CD.

"Annabeth, the baby likes that. You can turn it back on,"

"No, Percy. I said some things I shouldn't have said. And I need to find a way to apologize for it,"

"Annabeth, every girl calls another girl a nasty word at least three times. In a day. You shouldn't have to apologize for that. I'm sure Heidi's called you some things, too."

"No, Percy. I said something horrible. So, so horrible."

Percy began slowing down as we came to a yellow light.

"Annabeth…" he started, "there's something you know that I don't."

"Percy, please, I just need to think." I said.

He nodded. "Okay, go ahead. But no matter what you said to Heidi, remember this, okay? You can tell me anything." He looked at me when we stopped at a red light.

"Okay…" I said.

"I'm supporting you and Baby Jackson in every way. Nothing, absolutely nothing could make me do otherwise. Not even Heidi."

"Not even Heidi?"

"Not even Heidi," he repeated. I smiled lightly at that. The baby kicked and I smiled even wider.

"Not even Heidi," I whispered.

He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he used to when we were dating. Love swelled in my heart, and I allowed a reverie to take over me—one where _I _was his wife, Heidi was not a person in our lives, and everything was as it should be.

If only, I wished, rubbing my palm on my stomach.

If only.

(Heidi's POV)

Why does that girl always have to be right?

I picked up my cell phone and called the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Brian…" I said.

"Heidi?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I need your help,"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Anyone remember the name Brian? Hmm?

Hope you enjoyed the edit!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

A/N: Enjoy the edit!

(Annabeth's POV)

Months had passed since the car ride, and I hadn't told Percy a single thing. And I was guilty. So, so guilty.

I would call him, tomorrow, I promised myself one night, nearing midnight.

I was seven months, three weeks, and two days. But who was counting? And I promised I would tell Percy all about Heidi's affairs the next morning. But I got sidetracked with _intense _pain. Like, worse than contraction pain. I had called Thalia over into the living room. "What is it?" She asked. "I was just about to go out with Ni—"

I cut her off with a scream.

"Oh my gods! What is it?" She asked. She paled. "You're only seven months! You can't be—no!"

_POP! _Apparently, I could. "Thalia! Get Percy here! Now!" I yelled.

She nodded. "Uh, yeah, I'll do that."

Within ten minutes, Percy (and sadly, Heidi, too) arrived at our place. They didn't knock, they just rushed in. "Annabeth! Get in the car!" Percy said, grabbing my wrist. With my free hand, I clutched my stomach in pain.

(Percy's POV)

I drove as fast as I could towards the hospital. It was a twenty minute drive, and hearing Annabeth whimpering didn't help all of our nerves. Even Heidi looked nervous, though she tried to hide it.

Thanks to few red lights, we got there as quick as possible. Thalia, Heidi, Annabeth and I all busted through the doors of the hospital. "Help! She's in labor!" I shouted to a receptionist. She nodded and waved her hand quickly, saying to follow her. She set Annabeth down in a wheelchair and led us to an open labor room.

"Doctor Ray! I need you and Doctor Keys to assist this woman. She's in labor!" the receptionist said.

Heidi looked at me. So did Thalia. This wasn't supposed to happen for a long time. Forty weeks…right? She was only at thirty. Would it be too early? Would she be okay?

Would our baby be okay?

(Heidi's POV)

I really did hate Annabeth. We've established this before. But seeing Annabeth in that much pain made me feel, just a little, sorry for her. I grabbed my stomach, nauseated. She was right. I wasn't just nervous for today…but I was hiding something from Percy as well.

They escorted all of us out but Percy, getting Annabeth ready for the rest of the day. I had been kept informed all day; when she got the epidural, when she had been almost done, and then when the baby was born. Right now, however, they didn't give any word of what was going on.

Nico, whom had arrived just minutes before the baby was born, was sitting next to Thalia, gripping her hand. Finally after what seemed hours, yet had just been minutes, the doctor opened up the door.

(Thalia's POV)

They didn't let us in the room, but they brought the newborn out to us. "Be quiet, please. Miss Chase and Mr. Jackson have asked that you only hold their daughter for a few moments. Miss Chase is much too tired for you to come in." Doctor Keys, a young woman, told them.

I held the small baby in my arms. She made a small noise that made her sound happy as her eyes wandered my face. Nico smiled and touched the baby's head. Heidi stood to the side.

"Have they named her yet?" she asked.

Dr. Keys shook her head. "Not yet. Miss Chase is very weary right now."

I looked at the Doctor. "Annabeth is not the type to get weary. She's been in situations where she should have _died _before and she got over it in a few days. She got stabbed when she was fifteen! And poisoned! In the same day! And she lived through that!"

Dr. Keys looked at me. "Mr. Jackson requested that we didn't inform you on what's going on right now."

Nico, too, looked worried. "What's wrong with Annabeth?" he asked.

Dr. Keys looked over at him and shook her head. "We will inform you once we have more information. If I may, I have to take the little baby to Dr. Ray." She gently took the baby from my hands and walked back into the room.

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" I asked him. "She—she can't be sick, right? What if…what if she doesn't make it?"

Nico looked at me. "Thalia, our Annabeth is stronger than that."

Heidi looked over at the two of us. "What are they going to name it? Annabeth must've told you two."

"They had no names chosen, Heidi." Nico said.

"None?"

"None."

(Percy's POV)

Annabeth…Annabeth! "Help her!" I said. "You can't just let her die, here!"

"Mr. Jackson, she has lost far too much blood. She will not make it! There is nothing we can do." Dr. Ray said, taking the baby away to another room.

"Annabeth," I croaked. Tears welled up in my eyes. I noticed Dr. Keys follow Dr. Ray to give me some privacy. "Wise Girl, don't die on me," I whispered.

Mustering up the small strength she had left, turned her head towards mine. "Seaweed Brain," she whispered back. "Don't name her after me." She smiled slightly.

I looked at her. "She's too good not to," I whispered back. Before I could stop myself, I pressed my lips slightly against her own. I felt guilty right away, but as Annabeth weakly raised her arms and encircled them around my back and pulled me closer, I deepened the kiss, bringing my hands to her face. I kissed her with all the strength I had, moving my lips fiercely against hers, praying that she would make it.

And suddenly, it was just her and me, and we were the crazy twenty year olds who only cared about each other and nothing else. Her tongue darted out shyly, licking along my bottom lip. I nudged open her lips, my tongue began worshipping her mouth. Her small hands starting grabbing at the back of my shirt, and my hands slid up her face, lightly grabbing her hair. She made a small noise that encouraged me to kiss her deeper. My tongue slid across hers, my lips pecked at her pale pink ones, my hands tugged at her beautiful golden locks gently. But then her breathing hitched and I knew she was in pain. I drew back, staring into her gray eyes, which were filling with tears.

"You know what," she whispered, "I think that you and Heidi are going to love that little girl much more than I could've."

"Don't say that, Annabeth." I told her, loosening my grip on her hair, and sliding my hands back down to cradle her paling face. "Heidi could never love _our _daughter more than you."

She turned her head so she was looking at the ceiling. "Do you still love me, Percy?" she asked.

I stayed silent for several long moments. "Yes, Annabeth. I really do." I promised her, pecking her lips gently one last time.

She closed her eyes. "That's good enough for me." She smiled against my lips. She exhaled, but I didn't hear her inhale.

The tears I had been holding fell down my cheeks, and fell onto her cold face. I had waited too long for this girl. Now, she was sitting in her own blood, dead.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep._

A/N: So, if you read this before and are now re-reading this, you will notice that a once chaste kiss turned into a make out session.

Ehehehe.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I loved editing it!

Ha. Ha, hahaha HAHAHAHA. I remember you guys flipping out about this chapter before. Please, do flip out now.

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

A/N: Enjoy the edit!

(Athena's POV)

Looking away from the image of Annabeth I had asked Iris to show me, I turned towards Apollo. "You are going to fix this!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him.

Apollo sighed. "Athena, it's not my fault."

"I do not care! My daughter has been through too much for that boy just to die now! You are going to bring her back!" I yelled at him.

Apollo shook his head. "Athena, this is not my territory! I heal, not bring back from the dead. I'm sorry, but Annabeth is gone. You need to speak with Hades."

Athena's ever-present glare sharpened. She raised her chin, and narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer to Apollo. "Apollo, my daughter is one of Olympus' greatest heroines. She has given up much for this world, and helped to restore Olympus many times. She has dedicated her life to the gods. But she has also dedicated her life to Perseus. I may not approve of her dating a spawn of the sea, but she is my daughter, and she has earned to live as she wants. So you will bring her back. Is that clear, Apollo? Or do I need to spell it out for you more?"

Apollo nodded. "Crystal." I nodded, and we went to the hospital Annabeth was at.

(Thalia POV)

"I'm sorry, Miss Grace. Your friend has…passed away. She lost too much blood in labor. We are very, truly sorry." No. No, she…she couldn't be dead!

My heart sunk into my stomach. Annabeth…my little sister—dead. My feet could not support me as I crumpled to the floor. My body started shaking, and for the first time in a long time, I drew my knees up to my chest and I didn't just cry, but I sobbed.

Heidi didn't look upset. She didn't look angry. She didn't even look happy. Her expression was blank. That only made me cry more. She was the cause of this! It was all her fault! Because she couldn't keep _one _baby, my best friend was dead.

(Percy POV)

I sat next to her, holding her hand. Suddenly, a bright light came in the room from behind me. I turned to see a woman in a white toga and a man in a tunic. I smiled a little. "Hello, Athena. Apollo."

Athena looked at her dead daughter. "Demigods are not meant to live long lives. That is a known fact. Most of them barely make it to your age now, Perseus."

Apollo looked at me, and then Annabeth. "I can help her." He said.

"What?" I asked, baffled. "How? She's already gone."

"I can bring her back," he said. "But not without a price."

Athena snapped her head back and looked murderous. "That was not part of the deal! You bring her back and walk away!"

Apollo shook his head. "I tell the truth, dear sister. Annabeth must pay a price for living again."

I stood up. "Apollo, Annabeth has been through far too much for me for her to have to pay any more prices. If you bring her back, I'll do whatever you ask."

"Percy, it is not your place to take Annabeth's burden if she comes back to life."

"But it wasn't her place to even do this anyway! I practically forced her into it! I asked so sudden, but she was too…too Annabeth not to!"

"Percy, what I am about to tell you is going to come like a load of bricks. Fast and it will hurt." Apollo said.

I nodded. "Go on,"

"Heidi, your wife, is having an affair with one of my sons. Trust me, I have tried to stop it, but I can't. I've forbidden contact between the two, but they don't listen. Percy…Heidi's two months pregnant. But with Brian's child."

I stopped. "So, that's what Annabeth was trying to tell me," I whispered, turning back to look at her. She was beautiful, even in death. "I wanted to divorce her. I thought about it all the time. But something made me believe that she hadn't done anything to deserve it."

Apollo nodded. "Yes, I know, Percy. But Annabeth still has a price to pay, Percy. And you can't divorce Heidi here."

I looked worriedly at Athena. She shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I'm sorry, Perseus." She whispered.

Apollo looked at Annabeth sullenly. "For Annabeth to come back, she cannot have memory of any of this either. Thalia, Nico, none of them will even remember. Only the gods, you, and Heidi will remember this. To everyone else, Annabeth and your daughter…she will be Heidi's as well."

(Athena POV)

I gasped. "Apollo! You cannot do this! Please, not this!"

"Athena, nobody can know that Annabeth died and came back. Hades would have a fit. She, nor any other person who witnessed this pregnancy, besides Percy and Heidi and us, will remember any of this at all."

"But that means Heidi wins! I do not care if she is Perseus' wife, nor Hermes' child. Apollo, Heidi does not deserve this baby girl. She is much too precious for someone like Heidi to have as her own."

"Athena, Percy," Apollo said. "It's either your Annabeth lives or she dies."

I looked at Percy. Slowly, we both nodded. "She can't die," Percy said. "Or I'll kill myself."

Apollo nodded. He began chanting in Greek. I, of course, understood, but Percy didn't. It went much too fast for him to comprehend. As I listened, he couldn't feel the pain from the words I did. He couldn't truly feel the loss.

(Heidi POV)

I walked into the room. Annabeth was breathing slowly. Percy had told me all about what had happened. Now I truly felt terrible. Annabeth wouldn't remember any of this. I watched Percy pick her up, and carry her out of the hospital to her home. When she woke up, she wouldn't feel the soreness. She wouldn't have any memory or reminder of this at all.

For once, I realized I was the bad guy.

Sure, I knew what I did was wrong. Now I had a price to pay. But as we drove the car away, with Annabeth lying in the back, I knew I had betrayed not only Percy, but Annabeth as well. She had done so much for me, and what had I done? I had not only broken my marriage vows, but those as a dignified human as well.

(Annabeth POV)

My head was screaming when I woke up.

Not in pain, but rather, yelling at me, as if I'd forgotten something important. I shrugged it off, and bounced over to the kitchen table to get a cup of coffee and read the news paper.

Why…why did the newspaper say it was October 2nd? The last time I checked it was only March…why am I missing something important?

My phone buzzed. Percy? Calling me? What was going on?

I answered. "Hello?"

Percy's voice cracked. "Annabeth!" He sounded relieved. "Oh, hey…um…how would you like to catch up?"

I blinked. Why was he speaking to me so suddenly? What was going on?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the short chapter!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

**Eight Months Later**

(Percy's POV)

Eight months had passed since my daughter was born. Despite the disagreeing Heidi, we named her Athene Grace Jackson. Athene after her _real _grandma, and Grace after Thalia, Annabeth's best friend.

I felt like a total jerk.

All this time, Annabeth's been coming over with Thalia to watch Athene. Neither of them knows it's not really Heidi's child. It's Annabeth's.

Annabeth missed everything about this child. Her first word was not "Dada" but instead "Mammy!" After a while, she would say "Mammy!" whenever Annabeth came over. Athene knew—but Annabeth laughed, pointed at Heidi and said, "That's your mommy," Athene would look at her weirdly. She would shake her head and point at Annabeth. "'Bef mammy!"

Annabeth had missed Athene's first crawl. She had looked so proud of herself afterwards. She definitely was Annabeth's child.

And just the other day, Athene had walked. She had actually _walked _for the first time. But after calling over Annabeth and seeing the joy in her face as she walked through the door, it killed me. It really _killed _me.

Thanks to the "Practically Forget the Most Important Day in Percy's Life" spell, Annabeth (and everybody else who had figured out) forgot Heidi was pregnant. It'd be weird to have an eight-month-old and a one-month-old, so the spell worked to make them forget all of Heidi's pregnancy as well. They thought we had just adopted. The truth was, the kid was really Heidi's…but not mine.

What a messed up family. Heidi and I had two kids; one mine, and one hers. The little boy she had was named Ryan Stephen Misty. Heidi had wanted her kid to have her maiden name.

After I found out she was pregnant, I wanted to divorce her. Apollo and Athena said I couldn't. Now, Athene was growing. I had worked up the courage to get the papers. I had signed my half, now Heidi had to sign hers. As I sat the divorce papers down in front of her while she was watching Ryan, I set my ring on the table, too.

She looked down at the papers and sighed. "I knew this was going to happen. You didn't even hold my hand during the delivery."

"Sorry," I spat. "I thought you'd want that Brian kid to hold it. I sat in the waiting room like a friend would. But only a friend. I'm not even sure I even want to be your friend."

"I don't have to sign them!" Heidi said. Then she smiled so cruelly that Ursula in _The__ Little Mermaid _looked like an angel. "Actually, I will."

I inwardly sighed. 'That was easy,' I thought. But maybe, it too easy.

(Annabeth's POV)

Percy IMed me. He looked…different. He said he was bringing Athene over. Now with a seven-month-pregnant, engaged Thalia living with Nico, my apartment was a lot quieter. And cleaner. But having people over was nice, and, to say the least, I was excited.

They had come over very soon. "Mammy! Mammy!"" Athene cried.

I smiled as I picked her up from Percy's arms. "No, no. I'm just Aunt Annabeth."

She shook her head. "Mammy!"

I looked over at Percy and grinned. "Thinks I'm her mom," I sighed. "So cute!"

I put her down on the rocking chair, which she loved. The weird thing about Athene was that she had Athena's gray eyes; _my _gray eyes. Percy said it was Athena's gift, but I'm pretty sure my mother doesn't just give people her eyes.

Could I really be her…mother? I didn't remember anything from March to October…so it's possible…  
>…What am I saying? That would've made Percy cheat on Heidi with me. I wasn't that kind of girl. I'm not that kind of girl.<p>

Percy asked if we could talk alone. "Perce, she's eight months old. She can't—"

Just then, Athene stopped giggling and rocking in the chair. She looked over at Annabeth and muttered, "Mammy?"

"Into the room we go…" Percy said.

"Percy! You can't just leave your daughter in the chair!"

"Our daughter!" Percy said suddenly.

I paused. "What?"

"That's actually what I came here to tell you. Annabeth, Heidi and I are getting a divorce. Ryan is really her son, but not mine. She had him after Athene was born. Athene…is your daughter." Percy said.

I looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Percy, what are you saying?"

"Annabeth, Heidi cheated on me. She explained everything. She faked _four _miscarriages, each time thinking she was pregnant with another guy's kid. So, we decided to get a surrogate…"

"And that surrogate was me? Athene's really…my daughter?"

Percy nodded. "Yes."

"Percy, why should I believe you?"

"MAMMY!"

"First of all, Athene's smart. She knows you're her mom, see?" he pointed at the bouncing child. "Second of all, she has your eyes," he once again pointed at Athene who looked like she was about to cry. "Third," he paused. "I think…I think that this was a sign from Athena and Poseidon."

"What do you mean, Percy?" I asked.

"I mean…"

"No," I said, covering my mouth. I twisted myself on the couch and sat down. "I really am her mother," I whispered.

"I love you," Percy said.

I looked up. "What?"

"I thought I was just divorcing her because she cheated on me…multiple times. But Annabeth, I love you. I…I have since I was twelve years old."

I smiled. "Percy…"

"Is that an "I Love You, Too?"" he asked.

I was silent.

"No," I finally said.

"Oh," his face dropped.

"It's a definite maybe, Percy." I smiled.

"Mammy! Mammy love Daddy!" Athene said, clapping.

I smiled at her. "Mammy…" I mumbled. "I'm a mother,"

A slam made us both turn around. "Perseus Jackson!" We saw none other than Heidi.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked. "My door was locked!"

"Apparently not very well," Heidi snapped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you took my daughter with you when you left," she said.

"Athene is MY daughter," I said.

"You…remember?" she asked.

"Well, no, but I put the pieces together!" I said. I mumbled, "And I had help."

Heidi walked over to Athene and picked her up. Athene began wailing. "MAMMY! MAMMY! MAMMY!"

"Give my daughter back!" I yelled.

"No! She's legally _mine_." Heidi grinned.

"I stomped over and took Athene out of Heidi's arms. "You make her cry. You are not fit to be a mother. Besides, where's Ryan? Your son? Only _your _son?"

"At home," Heidi said.

"By himself? See? You're definitely not fit to be a mother,"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "This isn't over, Chase. Percy and I may be getting a divorce, but we're going to fight for Athene. And she will be mine. Then, I'll change her name to a much better one,"

"There is no name better than the namesake of Athena!" I yelled. I held the child close to me as I pointed Heidi to the door. "Leave! Now!"

Heidi stomped out.

"Annabeth…" Percy said.

"I think you should go, too. You two have a divorce to set up, right?" I asked. "And more important, a trial to set up for Athene."

Percy sighed. "Okay. Fine. But can you watch Athene today? I can't have two kids running around while trying to set up something important."

I nodded.

"Think about it…okay?" he asked.

He left before I could even think about what he said.

_Think about it_. The divorce? Athene? Heidi?

No; if I _love_ him.

I think…I think I do.

I don't remember what happened in those near eight months. But I knew that I would have had to love him to have his baby.

"Mammy?"

I looked down at the small girl. I smiled at picked her up, holding her close to me.

"Yes. I'm Mommy."

A/N: So here you go! I hope you enjoyed it!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12: **

**The Trial Pt 1  
>One Year Later<strong>

A/N: Enjoy the edit!

(Annabeth's POV)

I gripped my steering wheel, thinking a million thoughts a second.

What if Heidi got Athene? Well, that's impossible, right?

What if…what if _I _got Athene and Percy didn't? Wait—now _that's _impossible.

What would Athene do without Heidi? Would she be upset at all? Would she be happy? I know I would, but we're not talking about a grown woman here…

What if Percy gives up? What if he just hands her over to Heidi? But why would he do that? He's a better person than that. Besides, Athene is barely two yet, she needs a stable parent.

Or _parents_…

Cut that out, Annabeth. Percy didn't mean it when he told you he loved you a year ago. He was just exhausted, and not thinking straight, right?

(Athena's POV)

I sat in my daughter's car, her hands gripping the steering wheel as if it were for her life. "Annabeth, darling, are you alright?"

"I can't believe you and Apollo! Having the nerve to come here after you made me forget all of this," Annabeth muttered.

Apollo shrugged from the backseat. "At least I gave you all some memory back. Not the whole thing, but some."

"I want it all back, Apollo." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, red light!" I yelled. She slammed on the breaks.

"Thanks," she said, clearly not that thankful.

"Dear, Athene will be fine. You know that Heidi is not fit to be a mother! Why would they let her have Athene? Besides, she has your eyes. That's a major hint, darling." I told her.

"Whatever." She said.

"Don't be all cranky, sweet cheeks." Apollo said. "Just turn on some music. I suspect something good is on station…four." Apollo said.

"Oh look, we're at the court." I said.

(Percy's POV)

Where are they? Where are they?

That car looks like Annabeth's…and there comes Athena…Apollo? They're here all right. Annabeth shut the car door and walked up to me. "Where's Athene?" she asked.

I pointed to a man holding Athene. "Her grandpa decided to come to the trial," I told her.

"Poseidon?" she asked. "But Athena's here…"

"They'll have to put aside their differences for a day." I said, shrugging. "But we really have to go get…erm…"

"Elise?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, our lawyer. Elise. That's it!" I said.

(Annabeth's POV)

We walked into the hall beside the court room we'd be in. Athena, Athene, and Apollo were all in there already. Percy and I sat, talking worriedly.

"Annabeth...calm down." Percy said.

I took a deep breath. "What if...what if Heidi wins this?"

"Wise Girl, she won't. We've got a great lawyer, that charmspeaking Aphrodite girl...uh..."

"Elise?" I asked. "Yes, well she is rather bright for an Aphrodite child. No offense to them, of course."

"Annabeth, you've found every loophole possible. We're have back-up. We are ready for this!"

"Percy, I have barely any authority up there! I'm only the surrogate," I said. "Not her legal mother. Really, only you can talk to the judge."

"Annabeth, you can, too, that's why you're here at the trial! You're more than the surrogate, Annabeth. Far more."

I shrugged. "What am I then, Percy? What?"

"You're my best friend, Annabeth. We've been through everything together. Our first quest was together. Our first battle was together. Annabeth, our first kiss was together. Annabeth, our first _time _was together. We defeated Kronos...together. And Gaea. Together! They don't give you enough credit, Annabeth. I'm not the savior of Olympus without you. And I'm not Athene's parent without you. This past year's been rough, I'm not going to lie. Divorce isn't fun. But you've helped me get through it. We did it together, Annabeth."

I nodded. "You're actually right for once," I mumbled.

"Always the optimist," Percy said. I smiled.

We walked into the court and sat down. After organizing our things and after Elise showing up, Heidi and her lawyer walked in. Brian, the gangly Apollo kid Heidi had Ryan with, walked up next to Heidi, handing Ryan to a man who looked very young; Apollo.  
>I turned to see Poseidon and my mother, Athena, very nervous. Athena was holding Athene, and Poseidon was whispering some things to Athena, obviously trying to calm my mother down. Athena made some gestures, but then began playing with Athene's long, black hair, which matched her own.<p>

It was a sight to behold, but what shocked me the most was when Poseidon placed a gentle kiss on my mother's forehead, and whispered something along a promise of everything being alright.

"Please rise," the judge said, taking my attention from my mother. Everybody did as told. Today—today was going to be a long day.

A/N: Short chapter. I know, but hopefully the edit was alright!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13:  
>The Trial Pt 2<strong>

A/N: I know court probably works nothing like this but #yolo. Seriously though, enjoy!

(Annabeth's POV)

My heart was pounding the whole time. Flashes and blurs of lawyers talking and Heidi bawling and Athene in the background fussing every once in a while. I couldn't focus. That is, until my name was called. "Miss Chase? Miss Chase?"

I looked up. "Yes, your honor?" I asked.

"Is that correct?"

I stayed silent.

Judge Keera cleared her throat. "Is it correct that you had evidence of Miss Misty's affair? If you do, please share."

I nodded, feeling sick. "My friend. Thalia Grace," I said. "She…She can explain it better than I could. Could she explain it?"

The Judge narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Thalia Grace, please stand."

"Oh shit," Thalia said. She stood, shuffling her small baby in her arms as she walked to the front of the court. She bounced her little boy, patting his back as she stood before the Judge.

It was a funny sight, in my opinion. Thalia Grace, punk rock chic supreme, with red highlights and leather galore, bouncing a baby boy in a black onesie that matched…well, her entire outfit.

"Miss Grace, your evidence."

Thalia snorted. "Call me Thalia, lady. The name Grace has a lo-ong reputation that I'd rather not relive." She blew her hair out of her eyes. "Anyway, Brian, Heidi's boyfriend. I dated him for a bit. You see, I had been in a prior relationship of sorts and had…left that relationship to be with that little asshole."

Gasps erupted from the jury and crowd, and I could not help but do the exact same thing my mother, Athena, did—I let my head fall forward and shut my eyes. Oh, Thalia. Only she would call someone a 'little asshole' in court.

"Anyway, I'd given up everything for him. I had my whole life planned out in this relationship. I was gonna have a happy life until he showed up and I fell in love. So I broke up with the little lady and went after Brian. And then, one night, guess what I see? Little punk ass bitch is screwing Heidi. In _our _bed. So I scream at him, then at her a bit, call her a cu—"

"Thalia!" Athena snapped from the seats, covering Athene's ears. Thalia blushed.

"Ahem, anyway. I call her some names, and I got a bit of a look at her. It was dark, but there's no mistaking it's Heidi. Especially since I caught him shouting her name, so, that kind of helped me put the pieces together." Thalia said. As her baby boy, Damien, began fussing, she starting bouncing again and the boy immediately quieted.

Judge Keera dismissed Thalia.

"A recess will be called. Thirty minutes." She clacked her gavel onto the wood, and immediately, the crowd dispersed.

-:-

"The jury has come to a decision. Due to poor parenting on Heidi Misty's behalf, and paperwork that has been found to be forged, Perseus Jackson is the legal owner of Athene Jackson. No permitted days will be given to Miss Misty, who is not the child's mother at all. Annabeth Chase will receive weekends with Athene, Perseus Jackson will receive weekdays. Court dismissed."

"Wait!" Percy cried, standing. The crowd quieted, as did the judge.

"Yes, Mister Jackson?" Judge Keera asked.

"I don't think it is necessary for Annabeth to only have the weekends. I want to her have her every day with me."

"Mister Jackson, Miss Chase is not your wife. You cannot both possibly have complete ownership of your daughter." The Judge said.

"Well, she isn't my wife…yet!" Percy said, hands immediately going to his coat pockets. "Wait, wait, I've got this…"

What was he doing? Percy now is not the time to bring out a bribe for the judge! Not in front of all these people, I thought.

He pulled a little circle out of his pocket, and before I knew what he was doing, he was on one knee. "I actually hoped to do this somewhere else. You know, someplace romantic, I guess. I know we haven' dated in…almost twelve years now. But I have no doubt that you're the one for me. Annabeth Chase…will you marry me?"

"Say yes, Mammy!" I heard Athene cry.

"For Athene?" Percy asked. "For me?"

I smiled. "You dumb Seaweed Brain," I said. "If only you'd asked me this question twelve years ago we wouldn't have to do this right now,"

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

I looked over at my mother and Poseidon, who were both smiling. "Yes," I said, looking back at him. "Yes. It is a yes."

He slipped the ring on my finger and stood, wrapping his arms around me and holding tight as he peppered kisses on my lips.

For once, all was right in the world.

A/N: Well, that's that for the edit! But I may just add a little epilogue that none of you have read before…

I had fun editing this story! I hope you liked reading it!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


	14. Epilogue

A/N: So, I've completely edited Tell Me. If you're coming back now to read because you got an email saying it was updated, hopefully you can go back to the beginning and re-read this story, because now it is much better!

I hope you'll enjoy the epilogue—the long awaited conclusion to this story!

(Note: My signature is different; visit my profile to know why my name has "magically" changed from Suzie!)

_Epilogue_

(Annabeth's POV)

My heart pounded against my chest.

Was this really happening?

I wasn't ready for this!

I closed my eyes.

Two years. It had been two years since Percy proposed, and six months—on the dot, _exactly_—since we'd gotten married. I should have been more than ready, I should have been expecting it, or at least _hoping _for it!

I…did I even want this? The last time…I died, and then when I came back…I didn't remember her at all. I didn't want that to happen again!

A knock sounded from the bathroom door. "Annabeth?"

I stood shakily, holding the stick in my hand. I pulled open the door.

Green eyes stared down at me. "You alright?" Percy asked, concerned.

I nodded, even though inside I was screaming. "Athene get to Thalia's okay?"

Percy nodded, grinning. "She was ecstatic to see Damien again. And I'm ecstatic because I get to have you _all _to myself today."

I couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed me, and pulled me out of the bathroom and back to the bed. Before anything could happen, I brought my hand up and showed the test. "It's pink." I rushed my words out. "It's positive."

Percy's grin faded. Oh, no! He was upset? I hoped to Zeus that he wasn't.

He reached for the pregnancy test, and stared at it, unmoving. A smile spread across his face as he studied it. "Annabeth…" His whispered lovingly, looking up to me.

Tears welled in my eyes as I smiled back at him. He grabbed me, and pulled me against him, holding me tightly. "I am so scared," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Why?" Percy asked, kissing the side of my face. "You're already an amazing mother, Annabeth. You have nothing to be afraid of."

My voice caught as I spoke. "I—I…I'm an awful person! The first thing I thought when I saw that test was that I…" I pulled away from him. "I don't want to die again. I don't want to forget my child again! I—I'm not ready for this, Percy," I admitted, feeling horrible for not being overjoyed.

Percy's smile stayed. "Annabeth, you're more than ready, and so am I. I promise, I won't let you die on me. And I won't let you ever forget out kids." He kissed my forehead, and then grabbed my hands. "We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again," he promised.

And I knew, his words were true. He had meant the same words when we were younger, and he meant them now.

"As long as we're together," I promised, "I'll try to be ready for whatever comes next."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! There's the epilogue. I couldn't resist putting my favorite Percabeth quotes in there!

I loved writing this story! I hope you loved reading it!

_Check out my tumblr for Fanfiction! Link is in my profile! Follow me for news on my stories, writing tips, and the ability to ask me any questions about my works!_

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Annie


End file.
